Percy's Pastry Paradise
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy is the owner of a cute, little bakery. Nico is a lawyer and a regular in the bakery, but Percy doesn't know his name, so he always calls him Handsome Suit in his mind. At least until he finally asks for Nico's name. But they're too oblivious to work it out, at least not until Piper nearly breaks Frank's nose on Alabaster's birthday party. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Percy's Pastry Paradise || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Percy's Pastry Paradise – The Lawyer and the Baker

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuteness, cheese, romance, oblivious idiots, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Luke/Octavian, Ethan/Alabaster, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Grover/Juniper, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Charles/Silena

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper

Summary: Percy owns a small and cozy bakery. He has his regulars, his friends. And then there is Handsome Suit. Every morning, at the exact same time, there was this handsome customer in the expensive suit, ordering something entirely different every day. One day, Percy gets curious.

**Percy's Pastry Paradise**

_The Lawyer and the Baker_

Percy Jackson was a happy and content guy.

He was living the life he always wanted. He owned a little bakery in his neighborhood. It wasn't the best neighborhood and the bakery wasn't big, but it was _his_. He got to sell all the cakes and pastries him and his mother used to bake together. She had taught him how to bake, he had all his recipes from his mother, who had gotten them from her mother. The book of recipes was all he had left of her, so this little bakery, it was in her honor. It made him think that she would be proud of him.

He had his two best friends working for him. Leo and Rachel. He was the master baker, but Leo was pretty good around the oven too and Rachel mostly made the decorations of the cakes and cupcakes and all – she had an artistic gift. And of course all three of them took turns behind the counter. It was awesome, he got to spend all day with his two favorite people.

"Percy! Cupcakes! The blueberry kinds are empty!", called Leo from the front.

"Rachel-", started Percy while he started the dough.

"Do the topping. Yes, Percy, I know the drill", grunted the redheaded girl amused.

Percy grinned sheepishly while finishing the cupcakes. He loves baking, it relaxed him. Gave him some peace to think his thoughts. There were more reasons though why he loved his shop.

There was a bookstore left to them and a flower shop right to them. The owners of both shops frequented the bakery. For their lunch breaks, before opening up to get a coffee, or simply to come over and chat when it was a slow day. The book store belonged to the Blonde Trio – Annabeth, Malcolm and Octavian. Octavian was a bit of a lunatic and grump, Malcolm always had his nose in a book and Annabeth, well, Annabeth had soon become one of his best friends. The flower shop was owned by Malcolm's girlfriend Katie (which was how those two had met) and Grover and his wife Juniper. Juniper was a little shy, but she was a pearl and Grover was just awesome.

"Jo, Percy. We got your delivery. Do you got ours?", asked Grover as he pokes his head in.

Percy looked down at his hands buried in the dough and he made a face. "Eh... Your cupcakes are on the table over there. Mind getting them yourself? And show me the goods first, will you?"

Grover chuckled and lifted up a large pallet full of blue flowers while Juniper walked past him into the kitchen to get the cupcakes. The flowers were beautiful. They sometimes did that, Percy would bake them something special – like the fifty cupcakes they had ordered for the baby party of Juniper's aunt Mellie – and he would in return get small pots with beautiful flowers as decoration for the shop. It was a good deal and that way, he always had pretty and blue flowers in his shop. Everything in _Percy's Pastry Paradise_ was blue, different shades of blue. The main theme was the ocean. Pictures and paintings of beaches and lighthouses hung on the wall, all painted and photographed by Rachel so she could contribute her art. There was even a blue-white-striped and functioning minimized lighthouse standing next to the counter, courtesy of Leo and his awesome crafty hands. It was a cozy, little place with five tables and a large window-front, view right on the dojo on the other side of the street. It was owned by Frank, Reyna and Clarisse. All three pretty tough and strong, but also really awesome. Leo always volunteered to bring them lunch over, mostly so because he enjoyed ogling half-naked and sweaty Frank. Everybody knew that Leo was crushing on Frank. Well, everybody aside from Frank. Which was kind of sad, but also sort of cute, because Frank kept staring longingly at Leo too every morning when Frank volunteered to go to the pastry store to buy coffee for himself and his two colleagues. Everybody knew that Frank had the hots for Leo. Everybody aside from Leo. Percy had often contemplated telling them, but he was well-aware of the engagement ring on Frank's fingers and if Frank liked Leo, he got to work this out himself, because Percy would not let his best friend become the mistress here.

"Oh, Percy, you should come over later", smiled Juniper. "We got this beautiful orchid in, dyed it blue. It looks amazing. I'm sure you'd like it. Maybe for your apartment?"

"I'll come over during my break", nodded Percy. "Tell your aunt congratulations!"

"I will", said Juniper. "And thank you again for the cupcakes."

When Juniper and Grover left again, Percy turned around some. "Leo! Can you set the flowers at the tables? And maybe water them while you're at it? Or are you busy?"

Leo entered the kitchen with an 'are you kidding me?' expression. "It's just Annabeth and her girlfriend in at the moment and they're served. I sure can do it."

"Thanks", nodded Percy and returned to his cupcakes.

/break\

Percy loved his shop, but he loved it most in the morning. He opened up at seven – for the morning traffic. He got up at four every morning, to bake for the day and that was the time he enjoyed most. Because he loved to the the only one in the shop, opening up, preparing everything for the day. It was his routine, it calmed him down immensely. Leo would come in ten minutes later; he was responsible for the warm breakfast dishes they offered. So the two of them mostly spend the lazy, early mornings gossiping. But the best thing about early mornings were the customers. There were the Stoll brothers, always the first ones in the shop.

"Morning, guys", grinned Percy, two cups of black coffee already ready for them.

The Stolls were street artists. Travis and Connor played a lot of pranks and made some awesome tags. Percy often saw their stuff at the walls of the houses around the neighborhood. It was pretty great, but most were jokes or caricatures. They loved making fun of others.

"Morning, Perce", nodded Travis as he took the coffees.

Connor placed the money on the counter and the two young men sat down in the corner, curled together and drinking their coffee. Percy grinned amused at them and returned to work. They often told jokes and stupid stories while it was only the three of them in the shop, they were great company. But they weren't his favorite customers. His favorite customer was the third one to enter the shop. Handsome Suit. It was what Percy called him anyway, or Italian Sex God. It varied, depending on Percy's level of horniness. Now, the Italian Sex God (yes, he was having a specially desperate day today) was Italian, obviously. Tall, olive-skin, broad shoulders, muscular arms, dark curls that framed his face in a cute way and made him look kind of innocent and adorable, but a smirk that made pants drop and deepest, darkest eyes Percy had ever seen. He was also always wearing a suit. An expensive suit. One that did not fit into their poor, little neighborhood. Which was why he had first picked Percy's interest. What was some broker or something like that doing in his little bakery? But he always returned. He had been coming in every morning at exactly 7:15 (sometimes a few minutes earlier or later, depending on traffic) for the past three months. He was the hottest piece of man Percy had ever seen in his entire life.

"Buongiorno, blu bello."

Percy sighed softly at the sound of that dark voice speaking that sexy foreign language. Putting on his brightest smile, he turned toward his Italian Sex God. The Sex God offered him a charming smirk in return, the kind that made Percy grip the counter-top harder to not swoon.

"Good morning, sir", replied Percy with a smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"Let's see...", hummed the Sex God thoughtful and leaned back from the counter to look at the display thoughtful. "A cherry strudel, the scrambled eggs with bacon and a black coffee."

"Leo, scrambled eggs and bacon!", called Percy out toward the kitchen.

"Gotcha, Perce!", called the Latino back. "On it."

Offering the Sex God another smile, Percy got him a large cup of coffee and picked the strudel out of the display. The Sex God would always sit at the same table, which was weird. After all, aside from him there were only the Stolls, so most of the tables with the view on the street and the dojo (which was really nice to look at since it was in Japanese styled architecture) were still empty. But the Sex God always choose the same table, the one facing the counter. Probably so he could see when his warm breakfast would be ready. That was another strange thing about the Sex God. He always ordered something different. One time a piece of cake, or pie, a cupcake, sometimes pancakes, or sausages with eggs sunny-side-up. Always trying something new. Most other regulars also had a regular order. Like the Stolls who would only order two coffees and after about half an hour, they'd also take two chocolate muffins – Connor one with white chocolate and Travis one with dark chocolate. But the Sex God, he tried the whole menu.

"Sometimes I wonder if the dude is just indecisive or if he's curious, or if every time he tries something, he thinks it's disgusting so he tries something different!", ranted Leo when Percy joined him in the kitchen. "I mean, yeah, he got a pretty face, but seriously!"

"I don't know", shrugged Percy with a grin and got to help Leo. "Maybe he just likes food?"

He knew that normally, it wasn't exactly safe to leave the counter with the money unsupervised. But that was what he loved about his store and his regulars. They were basically family. He knew the Stolls, they were thieves, but they wouldn't steal from their own kin, from their own neighborhood. They'd defend his store, even if there would be a robbery. So helping Leo out with Handsome's breakfast, that wasn't much of a problem. Besides, the kitchen door was open so he could see if a new customer got in or something. Leo was funny, the little brother he had always wanted.

"So, you finally asked for his name and number? Or at least his name?", asked Leo.

"No", huffed Percy with a slight blush. "How weird is it to ask my customers 'Oh, what's your name by the way?'. I just... wait for it to... come up. Or something."

"And people tell me that I'm awkward about Frank. Mine is at least engaged so I keep my distance", muttered Leo and rolled his eyes. "Yours isn't wearing a ring and asking his name is really not that complicated, Perce. Seriously. Man up and ask his name. _Today_."

"Or else?", snorted Percy and arranged the bacon on a plate.

"Or else I'll tell him that you have wet dreams about your Italian Sex God", warned Leo.

"I should have never told you about that!", exclaimed Percy with a bright blush.

"I've been listening to like three months of 'he's so handsome', 'he's so hot', 'he's so delicious', 'I want him to do all those naughty, naughty things to me'", mimicked Leo teasingly.

"Fuck off. I never said that last one", mumbled Percy embarrassed and took the plate.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to fight his blush and put on another smile while carrying the food over to Nico's table. The dark eyes were trained on him already, from the second he came into view.

"Here you go, one heartattack special", joked Percy and winked.

"I'm sure it's delicious", replied the Sex God with a smirk.

"Really?", asked Percy unsure.

"Of course", nodded the Italian and frowned confused. "Unsure in your skills, or what?"

"No. It's just something my cook said", replied Percy and shook his head. "It's just... You always over something different and he was wondering if maybe you just... dislike everything you try and then try something new, hopeful this one would taste better..."

"Amusing theory", chuckled the man in the suit. "But far from the truth. I always try something else because it all tastes amazing, so I want to try as many delicious things as possible."

"Oh...", nodded Percy with a proud blush. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", smiled the Sex God amused.

"Jackson! Stop flirting with your customers and get me a piece of your chocolate cake!"

"Simmons, shut up!", exclaimed Percy embarrassed and turned around.

Octavian was leaning against the counter, looking bored. Next to him was Malcolm, his colleague. Glaring at the two laughing blondes, Percy stalked back behind the counter.

"What can I get you, jackass?", grunted Percy with a pout.

"Aw, did we steal your time with Mister Handsome over there?", whispered Octavian with a smirk.

"Octavian, stop teasing him. I want my food and I don't want him to spit into it", complained Malcolm with an eye-roll. "Three pieces of your chocolate cake and one of the strawberry cake, for Katie. She loves your strawberry cake so much. And six coffees, while we're at it. To go."

"On it, Mal", nodded Percy and got to work.

Once everything was packed up, the two blondes paid and left with their orders. Percy watched them through the window. Katie, a beautiful brunette, was out and setting the displays out on the street, waving at Malcolm. Octavian headed into the other direction toward their book store.

As always, half an hour after coming in, the Sex God packed up again. But before leaving, he always ordered six doughnuts. That was the only thing that always stayed the same.

"Who are the doughnuts for?", asked Percy when he pushed them over the counter, just to blush. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. I just... after we talked about you wanting to try different things, it made me wonder, are doughnuts your favorites, that you eat six of them every day? I'm really sorry. I sound like a weirdo."

The Sex God just smirked amused and took his order from Percy. "They're for my colleagues. I'm trying to spread the word about the most delicious baked goods in all of New York."

"Colleagues?", asked Percy, his interest picked. "Uhm. That came out wrong. Of course you have colleagues. No one walks around in a suit like that so early in the morning without a job."

"Do you always ramble when you're nervous? It's fascinating", pointed the Italian out, his grin teasing as he reached into his pocket. "But you're right, I never introduced myself. Scusi, I normally have better manners. Keep the card, in case you ever need a lawyer."

Percy stared after Handsome until he was out of the shop and around the corner. Only then did he looked down at the fancy looking card. _Di Angelo & Sons_. And it specifically said Niccoló di Angelo. Niccoló di Angelo. That sounded so hot. Sex God finally had a name. And a job. Percy squealed and pressed the card against his chest before rushing to the kitchen.

"His name is Niccoló di Angelo and he's a lawyer and he _loves_ our food!", exclaimed Percy.

"Good for y... wait. Di Angelo? Like that big-ass law firm?", asked Leo stunned. "They're like loaded. Hades di Angelo, third generation owner of the firm and all. Totally rich dude."

"So what?", frowned Percy confused and shrugged. "I finally know his name!"

Leo shook his head with a small smile. It was so Percy to be happier about knowing the guy's name than knowing that the guy was stinking rich. It was what Leo loved so much about Percy.

/break\

Percy hummed softly as he smelt the flowers. He was standing in front of the flower shop, together with Katie who rambled on about the flower Percy was just smelling. She was really dedicated. But then again, so were they all. Grover, Juniper and Katie loved their flowers. Annabeth, Malcolm and Octavian loved their books. Frank, Reyna and Clarisse loved their fight. It was why Percy valued their neighborhood so much, because the people actually cared.

"This flower looks nice with you."

Percy jumped a little and turned around, just to face his Sex God. Niccoló. He had a name now, right. Percy grinned sheepishly while Katie nodded wildly in agreement.

"I keep telling him. The flower is perfect for him, blue-dyed orchid", declared the florist.

"It's just... not exactly a necessity. I don't have the money to spare for something like that", replied Percy softly before turning. "What are you doing here? I mean, at this time of day, I mean..."

"You mean to answer my earlier question that yes, you ramble when you're nervous. It's adorable", interrupted the other. "I forgot this morning, I wanted to order a cake for tomorrow. I hope it's not on too short a notice, but a friend of mine, his birthday is tomorrow."

"Sure", nodded Percy. "See you later, Katie. Come... Niccoló, we can talk about it in my shop."

"Nico", corrected the lawyer. "No one aside from my father calls me Niccoló anymore, he insisted that I put my 'proper' name on the card. But everyone always calls me Nico."

"Really? Percy always calls you Handsome Suit!", said Katie shocked.

"I hate you! I hate you all!", groaned Percy embarrassed. "You and Octavian and Leo, you all!"

"Handsome Suit?", questioned Nico as he tried to follow Percy who was practically feeling.

"You're handsome, you wear a suit. I didn't know you name, so yeah. Handsome Suit."

"You are so cute", chuckled Nico, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I try", muttered Percy when they entered the shop.

"Percy, get out of here!", exclaimed Rachel annoyed and threw a muffin at him.

Percy dodged it, but Nico caught it. Turning it around in his hand, he bit into it and cocked one eyebrow, looking over at the now embarrassed redhead. Percy huffed slightly.

"They insist that I take my breaks serious and relax instead of working. Rachel and Leo think I'm working myself toward an early grave by practically always being in, but it's my store, after all", explained Percy and sat down at one of the tables, motioning for Nico to join him. "So, what kind of cake are we talking about? Something big and fancy, or small? Fruits or cream?"

"I... don't know...", admitted Nico with a frown and leaned back.

"Well, then tell me more about that friend of yours", prompted Percy and waved over at Rachel to get her attention. "A black coffee for Nico, a hot chocolate for me, will you, Rach?"

"Sure thing, boss", replied Rachel amused.

"Oh gosh, what Katie said was right after all! You finally have a date with Handsome Suit!"

"Get in line with Leo, Octavian and Katie. I now officially hate you, Annabeth", groaned Percy.

The curly-haired blonde grinned and winked at him. Okay, he had deserved that. After all, Percy had accidentally asked Annabeth nearly the same thing on her first date with Piper. He just hadn't seen that Piper was just returning from the toilet and standing behind him and that it had not been a date until she had heard that. Sticking her tongue out at him, she walked to the counter.

"Your friends are amusing", stated Nico with one cocked eyebrow.

"Yes. Now your friend. What's he like? What does he like, dessert-wise?", asked Percy annoyed.

"Filled stuff. Everything he eats looks utterly unhealthy, with lots of cream...", started Nico slowly. "And Ethan, his boyfriend, says that he loves licking chocolate sauce off his body... uhm. So, chocolate? Chocolate and unhealthy. Can do you something with that?"

"Sure. Tomorrow morning then? And what's his name? For the frosting", grinned Percy.

"Alabaster", replied Nico and stood, emptying his cup of coffee. "Thanks. I'm sorry it's on short notice like that, blu bello. I'll pay extra for the trouble. I'll see you tomorrow."

Percy smiled as he looked after Nico and heaved a sigh.

/break\

It was getting late, nearly closing time. But Percy was too busy with the cake for Nico. This one needed to be completely perfect. It was for Nico, after all. Nico. Now that he knew his name, he had fun thinking it. It sounded so nice. Nico di Angelo.

"Where's the princess?"

Ah, it must be seven already. The dojo closed at seven and Frank, Reyna and Clarisse dropped by for a last round of sandwiches before heading home. They weren't ready to cook after long days, so they just ate sandwiches to satisfy their last hunger for the day. It was Leo's highlight of the day.

"Princess is in the kitchen, baking a cake for his prince", replied Rachel.

"Fuck off, Rachel!", exclaimed Percy.

"And we finally know the prince's name!", exclaimed Leo, totally excited.

Percy sighed and pushed the cake into the oven. While that baked, he could as well join them. After all, they were gossiping about him. Reyna, Frank, Clarisse and Clarisse's husband Chris (who sometimes came and picked his wife up from work) sat together around one table. Rachel and Leo sat on the table next to them, all with food in front of them.

"Really? What's his name?", asked Reyna interested.

"Nico di Angelo", replied Percy with a small blush.

"Seriously?", chorused Frank and Reyna stunned.

The others frowned confused and stared at the two martial arts teachers. Percy sat down with them.

"Sorry. It's just... Nico, he's practically my brother-in-law", explained Frank and held up his hand. "Brother of my fiance Hazel. Half-brother, but anyway."

"And he's the best friend of my boyfriend Jason", added Reyna. "Then again, I did meet Jason on Hazel's and Frank's engagement party. Jason works with them too, at the firm."

"So... you know him...?", asked Percy slowly and leaned in some, blushing. "I mean, is he gay...?"

"Don't get your hopes up", shrugged Frank with a pitiful glance. "He has this guy he's fancying. Talks about practically nothing else but him all the time."

"Oh... That's... too bad", sighed Percy upset. "Well, lucky guy, huh? Another lawyer?"

"Don't know", shrugged Frank thoughtful. "He only calls him blu bello."

Percy froze up and straightened some. "T—That's what he calls me. He always calls me that when he shows up, every morning, he greets me with 'Buongiorno, blu bello'."

"Oh. Well, then get your hopes up, I guess?", offered Frank with a sheepish grin.

Percy smiled brilliantly at that. He only just sat there and smiled while his friends talked.

"Percy? Dude, we're leaving", announced Chris, waving his hand in front of Percy's face.

"Right. Uhm, sorry. Good night, guys", grinned Percy, waving them off.

Leo grinned amused as he pulled Percy along upstairs. The reason why Percy _loved_ his store. Because there was a tiny, tiny apartment upstairs. It had one bedroom, a living room with a kitchen counter and a bathroom. Well, it was basically just a toilet and the shower and in theory (and practice, as tested by one Leo Valdez when he had overslept once) you could even shower while sitting on the toilet. It was freaking small and they had a bunk bed in the living room where Leo and Percy were sleeping so the girl in their apartment could have a bit of privacy. Rachel was already in bed when the two of them climbed upstairs into their apartment.

"He likes me. He talks about me 'all the time'. He actually likes me", chimed Percy happily.

"She's called Hazel...", whispered Leo dully.

Suddenly, Percy's mood deflated. Right. They now also knew the name of the fiance. Heaving a sigh, Percy pulled Leo into a tight hug, ruffling the Latino's curls while Leo cried a little into his shoulder. It sucked, that Percy's perfect guy liked him back while Leo's perfect guy was engaged. It was only when Leo fell asleep in his arms that Percy remembered the cake in the oven. Cautiously placing Leo on the bed, he ran back downstairs to the kitchen. At least the oven automatically turned itself off when the timer was up, so the cake wasn't burned or anything. He spend half the night finishing the cake, cutting it into layers and doing the filling and decoration. By the time he was finished, he could actually already stay awake. He got back up to their apartment to get showered and changed before he opened the store.

"You look like shit, Jackson", snorted Travis when Percy let them in.

"Fuck you, Trav", mumbled Percy annoyed. "I didn't sleep last night."

"Then get the coffee running, Perce. And get yourself at least three cups", grinned Connor.

"Sounds like a plan", sighed Percy and got to work. "Can you watch the counter while I make myself a sandwich, guys? I'll be back in like ten, or so. Promise."

"Sure thing, Perce", nodded Connor as he took the two cups of coffee.

But while Percy was in the kitchen, Nico entered. Connor and Travis exchanged a grin.

"Yo, Sex God, get your ass over here. Percy's napping in the kitchen", called Connor out.

They knew Percy better than that. Percy wasn't big on the sandwiches, he was just trying to get a little sleep in. Which meant they had a moment to grill the Italian. Nico frowned confused.

"What did you call me?", asked the lawyer as he sat down next to the brothers.

"It's what Percy calls you", shrugged Travis. "Now, the kid is awesome. He's sweet. He deserves someone who doesn't play games with him. So cut the crap of coming by every morning to flirt but not being man enough to ask him out. If you wait too long, he'll be off with someone else. He got a cute ass, other guys notice that too and some day, he won't wait for you any longer."

"And if you make him cry, we'll leave a gigantic tag of 'Nico has a tiny penis' all over your fucking office building, just so we're clear, dude", added Connor with a glare. "Perce is family."

"Understood", nodded Nico amused before he approached the counter. "Buongiorno, blu bello."

A sleepy looking Percy got out of the kitchen. "Good morning, sir. What can I get you?"

"You know my name by now, so if you don't have some kink for calling me sir, you can use it."

Percy blushed a little and glared. "No teasing, please. I was up all night."

Nico frowned and faltered a little. After the little speech from the two street artists (yes, he was aware what those two morons did all night), he had felt up to the task of finally asking Percy out. Something his sister Hazel and their friends had been urging him to do for two months now. But if someone who had to get up before sunrise willingly was awake all night, then most likely because of a boyfriend, right? Percy was very dedicated to his shop, he wouldn't look so ruffled up willingly. Had someone already been faster than him? Ethan was right after all, he should have asked earlier.

"Of course", nodded Nico and placed his order.

He took the coffee from Percy and sat down at his favorite table, the one with the counter view so he could watch the beauty behind the counter. Percy had those bright smiles for his customers, but it were the little smiles, the ones he smiled all to himself when no customer was there, when his thoughts were wandering, that captured Nico. Also his social circle. Truth was, this was not his neighborhood. The first time he had dropped by had been because his car broke down and it was freezing outside. And then he had seen Percy for the first time. Since then, he took a detour every morning to sit here and watch Percy while eating breakfast. He also enjoyed speculating about his social circle. It were mostly the owners of the shops around that hang out in the bakery.

"Morning, sunshine. Where's my favorite, little imp?"

Ah, the tomboy. It hadn't been far of a guess that she was a lesbian, but when she and the blonde girl from the book store started to dance around each other two months ago, Nico had found his confirmation. He had had a good laugh when Percy had accidentally helped them get together.

"Morning, Pipes. Our favorite, little imp is still asleep. He had a rough night", replied Percy.

The imp was Leo, Nico knew that by now. So, if Percy hadn't slept all night and Leo had a 'rough night', had the two... done the deed? Nico knew Leo was gay too and that the two boys were living together. Nico shook his head and tried not to concentrate on that.

"Aw, too bad", chuckled Piper and tilted her head. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone!"

There were two people behind Piper, a dark-skinned man and a blonde beauty. They looked like cut-outs from an underwear catalog. Perfect people, horrible that. Nico emptied his coffee and walked up to the counter to be nosy. And to order another coffee, first of all.

"Another coffee, blu bello?", asked Nico softly.

"Of course", smiled Percy and took the empty mug. "Your breakfast is ready too. Wait a sec."

"Anyway, Percy. Those are my friends Silena and Beckendorf", continued Piper, glaring a little at Nico. "They're engaged. Getting married. I told them you bake the most delicious cakes."

"We're talking wedding cake here. At least five layers. And it has to be beautiful", stated Silena.

"A wedding cake?", asked Percy excited and handed Nico his food and coffee. "Oh gosh, I always wanted to bake a wedding cake! Yes! I have at least two dozen designs. What are you doing today around noon? I'm on break then, we can talk plans. I baked them all before, got photos thanks to an artistic friend. You can look through them, see what fits you."

"I got to work", sighed Silena disappointed, turning to her fiance. "But you could, on your break?"

"But then we won't know if you like it", said Beckendorf with a frown.

"Darling, if you like it, I will _love_ it", laughed Silena and leaned in to kiss him.

"Besides, we can narrow it down to a few and I'll bake them and you can try them together to decide which one it'll be in the end?", suggested Percy with a smile.

Nico liked that smile too. It was the proud and giddy one – the one that he had when he got to try something new. Looking at his watch, he noticed that he wasted too much time staring at Percy. Cursing beneath his breath, he finished his food and walked back to the counter just as the other three were leaving again. He looked at Percy, stared deep into his eyes. His beautiful, green eyes.

"The cake?", asked Nico with a smile. "And the half dozen doughnuts."

"Right. Sure", nodded Percy and went back into the kitchen hastily. "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you, blu bello."

He grabbed the two boxes and headed out. Damn, he was running late. He had promised Ethan to be in early today, since they had planned a little before-work-surprise for Alabaster. And just as he had predicted it, Ethan was glaring at him by the time Nico entered their shared office. They were a team of six and all aside from Alabaster were there already. Hazel was decorating the table a little, Ethan and Luke stood on chairs to put up a banner while Jason told them 'more left' and 'more right'. Not to correct them, but to annoy them. Jason loved doing that.

"Sorry I'm late", sighed Nico as he felt Ethan's glare on him.

"Oh no, let me guess, your 'blue beauty' distracted you", snorted Luke and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, dude, how come we never met him? Six months, man", stated Jason and shook his head.

"A surprise party! I am so surprised and so touched! Where's my cake?"

"Happy birthday, Alabaster", grunted Nico and turned around.

The freckled brunette stood behind him, grinning and making grabby motions for the cake. Nico rolled his eyes affectionately and offered the two boxes. Alabaster grabbed them and ran up to the table to place them and look at his cake. The yelp he made told Nico the cake was good. Nico obediently joined the others as they massacred _Happy Birthday_ for Alabaster.

"Awesome", grinned Alabaster, hugging them. "Knife? Cutting the cake?"

"Where are the doughnuts?", asked Hazel, pushing past Alabaster. "I _need_ my doughnut!"

"Right. Doughnuts first, cake later", nodded Alabaster thoughtful and put the cake into their mini fridge. "But thanks for the cake. If it tastes half as good as those freaking doughnuts... Wait."

"Wait for what?", asked Nico confused.

"I think I have your doughnut, Nico", grinned the birthday boy.

"Dude, they're doughnuts. It's not like Nico gets a special doughnut... Right?", grunted Jason.

"I think the one with the phone number frosting is most likely for Nico", replied Alabaster.

"What?", chorused the others and circled Alabaster.

Alabaster held a chocolate doughnut up, with a long row of numbers in blue frosting going in a circle around the doughnut. Alabaster nudged Nico in the ribs and handed him the doughnut.

"Call him!", exclaimed Hazel, jumping around in excitement. "Call him now, to see if it's really his, or maybe the cook or who else works in that bakery! I want to _hear_!"

"Me too!", agreed Alabaster. "You can't deny the birthday boy."

Nico blushed a little as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. The wait was annoying enough, but with Luke, Ethan, Alabaster, Hazel and Jason hovering in a circle around him, it was even worse. When the peeping finally ended, he wondered what to say.

"Percy's Pastry Paradise. Percy Jackson speaking. What can I do for you?"

His voice was beautiful, even on the phone. Hazel had her hand on Alabaster's mouth, who had his on hers to keep each other from squealing or giggling or whatever those idiots wanted to do.

"Ciao, blu bello", started Nico slowly. "So, is this a new way of advertising, putting your phone number on the doughnuts, or am I allowed to feel honored?"

"I... figured, well, for the next time you have a special order. So I won't have to spend the whole night to bake a cake for you", replied Percy, before hesitating. ""And... maybe you could call. Or text. If... If you'd want to meet, or something. I don't know."

Alabaster grinned wickedly and exchanged a look with Luke, who rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Get us milkshakes and sandwiches ready for seven o'clock today. Keep us a table clear for six people", interrupted Luke. "We're going to celebrate a birthday at your place today."

"Uhm... Okay? And who are you?", asked Percy confused. "Nico's... boyfriend?"

"Jesus Christ, you two are dumb shits that deserve each other", grunted Luke. "Nico is single, he is fucking into you, or would be into fucking you, however you'd like to phrase it. He's available, for the taking, a free man. He's just too freaking shy to ask you out. I'm Luke."

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Luke. Table for six then?", nodded Percy, ignoring the blonde's comment.

Luke grinned amused. "Table for six. And pretty up, because Nico is going to take you home tonight and rock your world. Also, if you have something hot and blonde available, I'd appreciate it. I prefer my men tall though, not so cute and delicate. Are you cute and delicate? You sound cute and delicate. Like something pretty to be bend over and fucked hard."

"Luke, shut the fuck up now", growled Nico annoyed.

"I'm _very_ cute, but if you think I'm delicate, we can fight it out and I'll kick your ass."

"Oh, feisty", grinned Luke amused.

"You'd be surprise to see me in bed... but that's never going to happen, because I'm not into assholes. I prefer gentlemen. So tell Nico he may call me if he feels man enough."

Percy hung up. Jason, Hazel, Alabaster and Ethan laughed at the face Luke made.

/break\

"So wait, Prince Charming is coming over with his friends today?", asked Annabeth curiously.

She sat at one of the tables with Octavian. The two blondes sat there and stared at Percy.

"Yes, they are. Jason just send me a message and invited me and Frank", confirmed Reyna, who was leaning against the counter, enjoying an iced cappuccino on her break. "I'm looking forward to introducing Jason to you. And Frank's dying for you to meet Hazel. He so regrets that he only met you guys after the whole engagement-thing, but he wants you to meet her before the wedding."

"Great...", muttered Leo and made a face, his back toward Reyna.

Percy gave him a small smile. "Please guys, don't embarrass me tonight."

"Dude's not even man enough to just take what he obviously wants. Let us embarrass _him_ a bit", suggested Grover with a grin, picking on a doughnut. "Mh... raspberry filling. Awesome."

"Okay. But only _a little bit_", warned Percy with a frown.

/break\

Where to start about the evening? Probably with Luke, who brought booze. Or Rachel, who ordered pizza. And Annabeth, who shot the shop down for the 'private event'. Everything, basically, went catastrophic from there on out. Not that Percy noticed much of it until Piper tried to break Frank's nose, because before that, he was busy in the kitchen and with setting the table while everyone was already drinking and feasting. Things started to get heated when Frank introduced Hazel to Leo. There she was, Hazel, totally stunning. Which made Leo run upstairs into their apartment and cry. Hazel looked positively stunned at that reaction. She turned worried eyes on Frank.

"Did I do something wrong to chase him off? You said Leo was such a sweet and cute guy. And kind and gentle. Why was he just being so rude and storming off?", questioned Hazel.

Which was the moment Piper punched Frank square in the face. Maybe it was the beer, or the months of hearing Leo's whining, but Percy figured it to be a combination of both. Great, just when Percy finished getting dishes and all set for everyone and serving so he could talk to Nico, something like that had to happen. He called out for Octavian to help him hold down Piper, while Reyna and Nico held down Frank, who looked ready to fight back.

"What the fuck did you do that for, McLean?!", asked Frank irritated.

It were Nico and his colleagues Jason, Hazel, Alabaster, Ethan and Luke, as well as Reyna, Frank, Piper, Annabeth, Octavian and of course Percy, Leo and Rachel. Grover, Juniper, Malcolm and Katie already had plans for a double date. And even though Grover wanted to bail out to tease Nico, Juniper made it clear he would be sleeping on the couch if he'd bust it. Besides, Juniper wanted for Percy and Nico to have a chance without others making fun. She was just too sweet sometimes.

"Because you're a sick fuck, Zhang!", spat Piper. "And I wanted to tell you that for months now!"

"Piper, don't", sighed Percy desperately.

"No! I'm suck and tired of his shit!", growled the native American and fought to free herself.

In her tipsy rage, she accidentally hit Octavian square in the face with her elbow. He grunted and went down. Jason and Luke decided to help out a little. Jason grabbed Piper's arm and held it while Luke took a greater interest in the cursing Brit with the bleeding nose.

"Let me help you to the kitchen. Sure there's something to cool and clean there", offered Luke.

"Bloody drama queen...", muttered Octavian with a glare and turned, just to shut up.

"Rachel, can you help and find a towel for Tavy?", asked Percy where he held onto Piper.

"You're a fucking prick, Zhang", continued Piper, trying to wrestle out of Percy's and Jason's hold.

"Why would you say that?", huffed Hazel, angry at her fiance's behalf.

"Because your dick of a boyfriend kept flirting with _my_ best friend, getting his hopes all up even though he's fucking engaged to _you_ and then he goes and tells you how _cute_ Leo is?!", growled Piper, hanging between Jason and Percy like a pouting child. "Is this some sick game for the two of you? Making some poor little guy fall in love with you and then laughing over him with your girl?! Do you get off of that, you sicko? Does Leo's pain turn you on or something?"

"_Piper_, I think you've had enough!", declared Annabeth and pushed herself between them. "Come. I'm sorry she was a bother. We'll be on our way home. _Now_."

She glared at Piper until the native American sighed in defeat and got up. She still threw a last nasty glare at Frank and Hazel, who both looked startled. Percy rubbed his face frustrated and watched them leave. At least the birthday boy didn't witness any of this, he was way too busy making out with his boyfriend. Reyna and Jason got up and went to join Chris and Clarisse at a table, not up to deal with the shit of others. Rachel was in the kitchen, trying to clean the blood off Octavian's shirt while Luke was straddling Octavian's lap (to get better access to clean his face and _only_ for that, of course), holding a wet cloth against Octavian's face.

"So... what do you do when you don't sit on other people's laps?", asked Octavian casually.

"I'm a lawyer. Name's Luke", replied Luke with a smirk. "What about you, handsome?"

"He owns the book store next door, he likes long walks on the beach and if you win him a stuffed animal on a fair, he'll be forever yours because he _loves_ those, but he doesn't admit it. He's single and if I have to watch you two dance around each other for months too, I'll shoot someone", replied Rachel nonchalantly. "What? Had to watch Piper and Annabeth, Percy and Nico... I'm sick of it."

Luke grinned, amused by the redhead. He slipped one hand down to rest on the bare chest, dropping the towel onto the ground so he could grab the back of Octavian's neck before he leaned in and kissed the other blonde. There was no better time than the now, after all.

While Luke and Octavian were busy making out, Percy was sitting on the ground of his shop, looking upset. Nico glared a little at his sister and his future brother-in-law.

"You explain this to Percy now, because you made him upset. Then you go and explain it to Leo, because you made _him_ upset too", ordered Nico, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We... wanted something to... spike up our relationship a little and I always wanted to see Frank with a cute guy, so we've been looking around for, well, a cute guy and then Frank met Leo and he had been testing the waters and all and I wanted to meet Leo for months now, but Frank was nervous that our... proposal may chase him off, or that Leo was completely gay and wouldn't want to be with a girl, so he kept putting it off. I assure you, we don't intend to play with his feelings."

"You... want a threesome? With Leo?", asked Percy slowly.

Hazel and Frank blushed and averted their eyes, Frank shrugged. "I kind of... love him..."

"He looks very adorable and after all the stories Frank told me about him, I had been dying to get to know him", replied Hazel softly. "I'm sorry if we... confused you. And him. We didn't mean to."

Percy took a deep breath and stood. And then he punched Frank in the face on the other side. The big guy instantly went down with a thud. Suddenly, it was all silent in the bakery.

"Fuck if you meant to. You made Leo cry on several occasions just because you were too stupid to use your words", growled Percy, all in protective mode now. "You'll go upstairs now and you'll apologize to Leo and I swear, if you upset him further, I will break your jaw."

"He really is a feisty one", whispered Luke into Octavian's ear. "I wouldn't want to take him on."

Octavian chuckled amused in reply, his hands resting on Luke's ass. He too had learned the hard way not to provoke Percy Jackson. When they had first met, Octavian had found it funny to grope the boy's cute ass. He had a black eye for two weeks after that.

"And _you_", continued Percy, voice still dangerous as he turned on Nico. "You're either going to kiss me _right now_, or you'll back the fuck off. Because using your words seems something that doesn't work in your family. And I'm done with that. Am I clear?"

"Yes", replied Hazel, Frank and Nico simultaneously.

Frank and Hazel hastily ran off upstairs while Nico walked up to Percy, staring at him surprised. Percy shifted a little self-conscious at that. He normally didn't lose control like that, but this was about his friends. His family. He didn't take shit when it came to protecting his family.

"I never saw you so... aggressive...", started Nico softly. "It's very... arousing, blu bello."

Percy looked up wide-eyed, at least until Nico's lips were pressed against his, because then, he closed his own and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck to deepen the kiss. The night got better after that. They drank and laughed and talked and no one saw Frank, Hazel or Leo all night.

"So, I send Annabeth a message, I'll be crashing at their place tonight. I am _not_ setting foot up there", grunted Rachel and shook her head. "You coming with me, Perce?"

But before Percy could open his mouth, Nico already answered. "No, he'll be fine."

Percy blushed when Nico laid one arm around his shoulders. The lawyer was reasonable enough to get them a cab, but somewhere on the way, Percy must have dozed off, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was in a giant bed, in a giant bedroom, all full of expensive designer stuff.

"Sh, you can continue sleeping, blu bello", whispered a voice next to him.

Percy hummed softly and snuggled into the warm, safe embrace. "Why do you call me that...?"

"Because I didn't know your name at the beginning either, so I gave you a nickname too. When I realized that you're the owner and namesake, I kind of... still stuck with it, because it fits", replied Nico softly, tightening his grip on Percy's waist. "It means 'blue beauty' and since you always wear blue and your whole shop is blue, I thought it was a good fit."

"Blue beauty?", repeated Percy and blushed a little. "So... am I like your boyfriend now?"

"I would like to take you out on dinner tomorrow to discuss this matter further with you", suggested Nico with a smirk and leaned in to steal a kiss. "What do you say to that?"

"I like the sound of that...", hummed Percy pleased and pulled Nico in to kiss him.

As they parted again, Percy snuggled up to Nico and yawned widely. The Italian smiled slightly, remembering that his... boyfriend hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He pulled the blanket up.

"Sleep, mio blu bello", whispered Nico tenderly, kissing Percy's ear.

/break\

Sleep was what happened over the bakery too. Leo was completely knocked out as he laid sprawled all over Hazel and Frank, all three of them a sweaty, naked mess of limbs. They laid on a half-way make-shift bed made out of the pillows, sheets and blankets from Leo's bunk. Hazel was grinning pleased as she caressed the soft curls. It seemed Leo was indeed also into women.

"So? What do you say, love? Can we keep him? Please?", asked Frank lowly.

"He's not a stray dog", chided Hazel softly and glared at him.

"You can put a collar on me, if you want...", mumbled Leo sleepily.

"Sh, sleep, Leo", murmured Hazel and kissed his head.

He hummed and snuggled up to her chest, abusing her as a comfortable pillow. The couple had been so cute when they had apologized to him and begged his forgiveness and when Frank said that he actually _wanted_ Leo, Leo was kind of, well, overwhelmed, he guessed. And Hazel was so gorgeous and friendly, she had explained everything to him so patiently and softly. Somehow, all of that had ended up with them in a heap of bodies and clothes, not that Leo minded. He smiled slightly.

/break\

Nico was sleeping relatively well, but then again they had only fallen into bed like an hour ago so he was short of deep sleep when the weight on his chest suddenly bolted up and gasped loudly. Nico instantly followed and glared around, afraid of any intruder who may have broken in and scared his lover. Hugging Percy closer in a protective manner, he looked around again.

"What's wrong, blu bello?", asked Nico confused when he still didn't see anyone.

"I need to go! I _really_ need to go. I have to finish all the baking for today and I need to get to work and it's already three AM and I don't even _know_ in which part of the town we are and-"

"Calm down", chuckled Nico and pulled Percy back against his chest. "You were a busy drunk last night. You already made all the dough, together with a little help of me and Rachel. And I think that Rachel can handle the rest. It would do you good to rest for a day. Clarisse said so, that you never take a day off for yourself. Well, you've taking today off, so we can get to know each other and you can sleep until your hangover goes away. Now lay back down and sleep some more, please."

Percy frowned. He didn't like that. The Paradise was his life, he didn't like not being there. He mostly even spend the day that the shop was closed down there. Scrubbing the floors, redecorating. The notion of not being there all day seemed horrible. But then he found himself laying on Nico's chest again, with those strong arms protectively wound around his waist and he thought, maybe, if he would spend that day right there, then he could perhaps live with it.

/break\

Two blondes were just coming down from their orgasms while everyone else seemed to try and sleep. Luke was panting hard when Octavian laid down next to him. Wincing a little at the unusual pain in his neither regions, Luke turned toward his new-found lover and snuggled up to him.

"Mh... I think I'll keep you...", whispered the lawyer with a mischievous smirk.

Octavian snorted amused and laid one arm around Luke's shoulders. "Ten bucks that your friend isn't man enough to fuck Percy tonight. I bet they're just cuddling."

"I don't take bets that I can't win", grunted Luke with a grin. "But _I_ bet those pansies are not coming in for work today. They so can't handle their liquor. Drinking with the di Angelos is always so much fun because they're basically _dead_ the next day. It's freaking hilarious."

"Mh, not sure about Percy. The guy lives for his shop. And he _can_ handle his liquor. Drank me, the Stolls and Chris under the table on more than one occasion", grunted Octavian and shook his head.

"Really?", laughed Luke in disbelieve. "For that, he was out fast yesterday!"

"He wasn't out. He just saw an opportunity and took it. Have you seen the way Nico coddled him after his second beer? Like Percy would fall under the table any second. Percy just enjoyed the snuggling", snorted Octavian and shook his head. "I tell you, come tomorrow, he's all fit."

/break\

Nico's head was buzzing when he woke up in the morning. He groaned when he sat up. And groaned again when he noticed that the bed next to him was empty. Had Percy sneaked out after all? Anyway, he first needed a shower and at least one aspirin. Once he was clean, he walked over to the kitchen to get his aspirin, only with a towel around his waist, water running down his body.

"Good morning, sir! What can I get you today?"

Nico blinked a couple of times and looked over at the beautiful picture in front of him. Percy stood at the hearth, making scrambled eggs with bacon. He was only wearing a dress-shirt and a pair of boxer-shorts, both which obviously belonged to Nico.

"I think you just gave me a hard-on", grunted Nico and shook his head before walking to one of the cabinets to get two glasses and two aspirins. "Something against the hangover?"

"I don't get hangovers. Do you want something else aside from scrambled eggs and bacon?"

Nico frowned slightly. Percy had showered. But the dress-shirt he was wearing was not a clean shirt. It was... the one Nico had been wearing when they had gone to bed last night. So that was why he had woken up without a shirt. He had been wondering about that.

"Why are you wearing my dirty shirt?", asked Nico confused.

"I wanted to wear a shirt from you, you know, like in those cheesy Hollywood movies. But then I stood in front of your wardrobe and got scared. I think one of those shirts costs more than I earn in a month. So I figured, since you already ruined this one with wine last night...", shrugged Percy.

He put the eggs and bacon onto two plates and laid the pan aside. Nico huffed and grabbed Percy around the waist, pulling him along back to the bedroom. Nico slowly started to unbutton the shirt.

"You're too sweet. But how did you get the shirt? I was _wearing_ it", grunted Nico.

"You sleep like a stone", grinned Percy and leaned in to kiss Nico's nose.

The lawyer huffed a little and pushed the shirt off Percy's body before going through his closet. "I think I do have clothes that fit your style better than that, mh? And you don't have to worry about making it dirty. Not that you should worry your pretty head about stuff like that."

"Don't say things like that, they make you sound like a douche and me like your boy-toy", snorted Percy and took the t-shirt from Nico. "Thank you. And I am more than just a pretty head."

"Believe me, I am aware of that", chuckled Nico, his hands wandering over Percy's thighs. "You're all-around pretty. And clever. And ambiguous, honest, hard-working, passionate... Those are all the trades I see when I watch you in your shop. All the trades that made me fall for you..."

"Is that so?", asked Percy with a slight grin, straightening his shirt.

"It is", nodded Nico, stealing a kiss.

"Do I get pants too?", questioned Percy and looked down at himself.

Nico's eyes followed his and they wandered up and down Percy's long, sun-kissed and smooth legs. "Mh... No. I think that you in fact get banned from ever wearing pants in this apartment."

"Fuck off", laughed Percy and swatted at Nico's hands.

"But you have such nice legs... and you shave them...", observed Nico, caressing the soft skin.

"Lost a bet to Leo", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, tell me more", nodded Nico intrigued while he got changed.

Percy's mind wandered places when he saw Nico naked, but he soon got his act together again (and blushed furiously at the knowing smirk Nico aimed at him). "The thing is, Annabeth's parents don't know that she's gay and her stepmother sometimes picks a 'nice, well-mannered young man' to go on a blind date with her. She has ways to trick Leo and me into going for her and we always, well, we place bets and play games to decide which one of us has to go. So... I had to shave up and dress up and don't forget the make up for a fake date with some snobbish brat."

"Mh... I guess now you won't be any help for Annabeth anymore", hummed Nico as he pulled Percy into a kiss. "After all, you have a boyfriend now. Can't have you go on dates with snobbish brats."

"You're a good excuse", grinned Percy. "Now come, breakfast is getting cold."

"I called in sick today. Send my sister a message that you won't be in either", said Nico.

"Your sister?", asked Percy confused when they both sat down together.

"She's still with Leo. Called in sick too. I can already hear Jason cursing", grinned Nico amused.

"Oh. So she and Frank and Leo...", drawled Percy slowly, frowning.

"Do not ask me what they are", sighed Nico and shook his head.

"Okay", laughed Percy softly.

"Can I take a picture of you?", asked Nico. "I mean, that sounded weird. But you know, so the guys will lay off my back for calling in sick because of a hangover, you know?"

"So they'll think that you called in sick because you're too busy fucking me?", questioned Percy.

"If you don't mind", shrugged Nico sheepishly.

Percy climbed up onto the chair to kneel on it, his ass pointing up some and his shirt sliding down, revealing some of his lean stomach. He licked his lips in slow-motion while poking the bacon.

"Be my guest", purred Percy with a wink.

The Italian laughed softly and pulled his phone out to take a picture. "Mh... Perfect. I may change my desktop background into this, actually. But then... I think that would distract me from work."

"You're cute", laughed Percy. "So... Tell me something more about you, Handsome Suit. You told me your name yesterday, maybe your age today?"

"I'm twenty-nine", replied Nico, eyes dancing with amusement. "Third child of Hades di Angelo. As his son, it had always been a done deal that I would become a lawyer, so I never had those troubles that others had, worrying about their future. We're four children, my oldest brother Thanatos is already partner at the firm, Bianca my older sister chose a different path. She's part of some girl-band, the Scythe Moon Huntresses, you may have heard of them?"

"Rachel likes their music", nodded Percy a little surprise.

"And then there's Hazel, our youngest", continued Nico. "And you already met all my friends yesterday. I have a busy life, aside from working and stalking you in your shop, I don't have much of a life, I guess. But be assured, stalking you was always the highlight of my day."

"You flatter me, Mister di Angelo", grinned Percy amused.

"Your turn", prompted Nico and got them both a glass of orange juice.

"Only child. My mom died when I was nineteen. She's the one who taught me how to bake. After her death, I only had Leo and Rachel. I was... well, down when she died. She had always been my only family. My dad has never been around to begin with. It was Leo's and Rachel's idea, to open the bakery. To take my mind off her death, to honor her", replied Percy softly.

"I'm so sorry", whispered Nico with tender eyes and took Percy's hand.

"It's alright. Well, no, it's not, she's still dead, but... I learned to deal with it. Doing what would make her proud and all, you know? I guess that's why I so dedicated to the shop", shrugged Percy. "Moving on to happier topics, mh? Where are you going to take me for dinner tonight?"

"Mh, demanding. I like that", grinned Nico amused. "There is this little Italian place..."

"Oh, you just want to impress me by speaking Italian with the waiter and stuff, getting into my pants with your sexy language and all", accused Percy playfully.

"My, that would have never occurred to me", gasped Nico in feign shock.

/break\

"Just because he's half-naked doesn't mean Nico fucked him", declared Luke stubbornly.

"I second that", agreed Ethan, going through some documents. "They cuddled, I bet."

"Hazel fucked Leo. That much is for sure", grunted Jason and shuddered. "I _heard_ them."

"Everybody heard them", snorted Alabaster. "How come Hazel and Nico got cute, little presents and I didn't? It was my birthday. That is so unfair. Ethan, next year you get me a plaything."

The Japanese just snorted and shook his head. "What about you, Luke? Fucked the librarian?"

"He's a bookseller, not a librarian", huffed Luke and blushed. "And he did most the fucking..."

"Really? Now that's a first", grunted Ethan surprised. "Next you're telling us you'll see him again..."

Luke's blush darkened and he averted his eyes, making his friends laugh. "Fuck off, assholes."

/break\

"Wow, sounds like I missed one hell of a party", sighed a pouting Grover the next day.

Rachel grunted annoyed and nodded after finishing the story of last night. "You could say that. And thanks to that, I'm now stuck here all alone. No idea where Percy is and I don't even want to check in our apartment for Leo. I'm too scared of what I might find there!"

Grover chuckled and picked on his muffin. It was good to see Percy taking a day to himself, to do what he wanted instead of working. Maybe this Nico-guy would do him some good.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: After the depressing oneshot I wrote yesterday, I felt the need to get some fluff down. And when I wrote "The Assassin's Salvation", I noticed that I always make Percy out to be a good and passionate baker, but I never wrote a story where he actually IS a baker. So I had to do this. ;)_


End file.
